


"It hurts, but I don't think it's broken."

by dab



Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mitchell hurts Anders' greatest ASSet, Sorry for the pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Mitchell is worried, but doesn't need to be.





	"It hurts, but I don't think it's broken."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote for GatheringFiKi's first drabble challenge, hosted on September 14 and 15.

Prompt: “It hurts, but I don’t think it’s broken.”

“Don’t stop now!” Anders snarled, eyes clouded with both arousal and anger.

Mitchell did not listen and disentangled himself from Anders, letting his hands and eyes wander to Anders arse, looking for anything amiss. Anders tried to push him off with a huff.

“I’m fine.” Anders growled.

“If you yell ‘ouch’ during sex, you’re not fine.” Mitchell said, still searching but finding nothing.

“It hurts, but I don’t think it’s broken.” Anders tried to reassure his vampire. “You’re strong, but not that strong.”

“You’re underestimating me again.” Mitchell replied.

“No, _you’re_ underestimating what _I _can handle. You were finally using some of that inhuman strength for a good cause: pounding me into the mattress. And now you go all mother hen on me. If there’s anything I know, it is how much I can handle in bed.” Anders snapped. “So please, proceed.”

Mitchell laughed and complied, holding back his strength just to annoy him. Anders was satisfied anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or leave your own prompt, find me on Tumblr: [alwaysfarawayeyes](http://alwaysfarawayeyes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
